


Bon Appétit

by koojungmo



Category: Cravity, Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Starshipz - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koojungmo/pseuds/koojungmo
Summary: Minhee did one thing that Jungmo told him not to do.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second minimo fic. This was inspired by a prompt from [ here ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) ♡. Happy reading! 

Never had Minhee’s past self thought he would live a perfect life today. Faithful and good looking husband, a giant house—it even got a pool that he longed for when he was a kid, working as a freelancer from home—he was definitely living someone’s dream life and not a single day he skipped without being grateful.

But sometimes, his flawless life could get boring, and that’s what Minhee felt on his seven years anniversary with his husband, Jungmo. He usually got him flower and they would dine out in a fancy restaurant, but Minhee desired to make a change today—not that Jungmo demanded, Jungmo had never been nosy and would always be happy and content with whatever Minhee presented to him—it was just Minhee who wanted to try something new.

It was 5 PM and Jungmo usually came home three hours later. Because Minhee planned to cook more than one dish, he closed his laptop and called his work a day. He stretched his body and cracked his stiff joints before walking to the kitchen and opened the drawer. There lied a new red apron that he purchased two days ago—he really prepared everything for this day. He made sure to tie it tightly before walking to the fridge and taking out the ingredients.

A few days ago, Minhee actually consulted with Woobin, his cousin in law who was working as a chef. It didn’t help much even when Woobin tried to reduce the professional term as less as possible, because that’s how bad and amateur Minhee was at cooking. Minhee just scribbled down anything he heard, hoping it would somehow help him on the real execution day. Thanks to him zoning out while writing it, he couldn’t even read his own handwriting now.

Great.

At this point, Minhee believed plan b would always end up as the realistic one. He knew that somehow he would end up scrolling on his phone, looking for a video tutorial of how to make an omelette soufflé. It sounds pretty easy, right? Neither as hard as making an omelette nor a soufflé. It should be done in at least one hour, so he could continue to make the fettuccine alfredo.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

The first time he made it, he forgot to separate the white and the yolk. He could just gave up and used it, but he forgot to put the salt in as well—not to mention there was visible medium dot of burn and hell no, he would not give a very indecent meal to his partner for their anniversary dinner tonight—so he decided that his first experiment was categorized as a trash.

The second time, he made up his previous mistake. He tried to separate the yolk from the white but it kept breaking until the fourth egg—he eventually learned not to use the eggshell as a tool. And he was sure he didn’t whisk the white enough—but hey, trial and error, right? He finally stopped at the fourth time with so many innocent eggs laying inside the garbage bin. The cooking process itself wasn’t less of a struggle—he didn’t know if the top part is already cooked or not but oh gosh, he wouldn’t let the burnt happen again.

After sprinkling some chives and sea salt, Minhee put the omelette soufflé aside and start arranging his mind to focus on the fettuccine alfredo. He made sure to pay attention to every little step because he only bought a small amount of ingredient. Besides, it was already 7 PM—the omelette soufflé took a much longer time than he expected. He pretty sure he got one or two steps wrong, but it looked decent, so he let it boil for a while and he went to the living room to take little rest.

—

It was when Minhee could hear the fire alarm ringing that he opened his eyes in instant and realized that he was screwed. As a scaredy cat, he almost couldn’t feel his legs to get up. Just in time, the main door was opened, and Jungmo stared at Minhee’s orbs with his mouth gaping wider and wider—apparently, he heard that piercing loud sound as well.

“Oh my god!” Jungmo dropped everything on his hand and quickly ran to the kitchen.

Now that Minhee got somebody on his side, he finally was able to stand up. He tailed Jungmo to the kitchen and watching the elder doused the flames with a fire extinguisher while biting his nail down nervously. It took a whole three minutes for the fire to died down. Jungmo put his hands down, now staring at Minhee who had been staring at him first. He ditched the fire extinguisher on the floor and aimed towards his husband’s direction.

“Minhee,” Jungmo sighed and Minhee completely understood if Jungmo would finally snap to him after years of holding back and being an angel, “what is the one thing I told you not to do?”

“Burn the house down,” Minhee answered in a shaky voice, already in the verge of crying.

“And what did you do?” Jungmo asked again, still in a soft tone.

“Made you dinner.”

Minhee’s pout soon transformed into a frown.

“And burn the house down.”

Minhee’s lips let out a faint sob and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He felt really sorry for Jungmo who got back from work and had to deal with his nonsense without even a second of break. He thought Jungmo was finally done with him—who wouldn’t be mad to come home and found out that their house almost turned into ashes?

“I was trying to cook us a dinner since today is our wedding anniversary but I accidentally fall asleep. I’m sorry,” Minhee mumbled, “I shouldn’t have done that. Be angry to me, it’s okay. I deserve it.”

“Shush, baby,” Jungmo engulfed him into a hug, his voice was full of concern instead of infuriation, “I’m glad that you cooked for me and I’m thankful that I arrived at the right me so you’re still here with me.”

Minhee now hugged Jungmo back while hiccuping from the crying residue. His head rested on Jungmo’s shoulder which has a wet spot of tears. Jungmo was still caressing the younger’s back while whispering comforting words nonstop until Minhee was completely calmed down.

“Please don’t do anything dangerous again, okay? Especially when I’m not around,” Jungmo cupped Minhee’s face to make sure he listened to him for real this time.

“Cooking is not dangerous,” Minhee defended himself and looked away.

“Yeah, but burning the house down is,” Jungmo pinched Minhee’s nose as a revenge towards his cheeky behavior, “and because you’re still in a very beginner level of cooking, you should do it under supervision. Are you listening, Kang Minhee? Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Minhee cooed at the command.

After cleaning up the mess together and taking a shower, both of them now sat down on the dining table, facing each other. Minhee brought the dish he cooked earlier for Jungmo to judge. It was cold but Minhee couldn’t care less. At least he had something to present.

“So... omelette soufflé, huh?”

“Does it look good?” Minhee asked for his husband’s opinion—the one whom he made it for, “I spent two hours making it.”

“It actually does! And what did you burn?”

“Fettuccine alfredo,” Minhee spilled reluctantly.

“Wait,” Jungmo paused as he got up from his seat, “I can make this merrier.”

Jungmo took out every ingredient he could find inside the fridge and hummed, thinking of a combination he could create with only the available ones. Less than an hour and a half, a bowl of mushroom soup and a classic shrimp cocktail were served above the table. He poured down the chocolate banana milk for himself and strawberry milk for Minhee before disappearing without a word. Later, he came back with a bucket of baby’s breath.

“To the love of my life,” Jungmo grinned in embarrassment—his ears were turning red. He shoved the flower to Minhee as he occupied the seat he left earlier, “I thought we’d be going out today, so I left it in the car. Happy seven years to my favorite man in the world.”

Even after years of dating and marriage, Jungmo never failed to impress him—to make Minhee fell for him over and over again. He took the flower and adored how something simple can be touchingly meaningful—just like the man he had been in love with. Jungmo had always been an angel and Minhee still hadn’t figure out how could he be so lucky to stumble upon Jungmo in his life.

“This is so pretty,” Minhee said without breaking his glance, “you really didn’t have to. Thank you so much.”

Jungmo ruffled the younger’s hair, “I’d give you the star if I could.”

“I actually got something for you too. But let’s enjoy this first and save it for later,” Minhee lifted the glass Jungmo filled earlier and chanted, “to Koo Jungmo, who has always been nothing but a caring, loving, and sweet angel towards the clumsy Kang Minhee.”

Jungmo gripped his glass and brought it up to the air, “to Kang Minhee, who always smiles a lot and makes my life a thousand times brighter and worth-living. Cheers—for an infinite year to come!”

Their glass smashed lightly together and created a subtle clanking sound. They gulped down their glass of milk—a silly tradition that Jungmo thought of because one doesn’t like drinking and the other had a low intolerance towards alcohol, so they agreed to replace it with milk for every occasion. Life had never been complicated for both of them—they had so much compatibility without trying so hard.

“God,” Jungmo exhaled in relief and realization, “I’m very very much in love with you.”

“Believe me or not,” Minhee countered without a slightest doubt, “I‘m in love with you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hmu on [ here ](https://curiouscat.me/ultcrvty) ♡


End file.
